A Proximity to Puncuality
by Aseru
Summary: Daria has had a harder life than she was going to give her self credit for, and now was she was an addict. What would happen to make her change so much? Rated M for sex, drug, and suicide.
1. Leaving

I don't know if you're going to like this story. But read it anyway.

Summary:

Daria has had a harder life than she was going to give her self credit for, and now was she was an addict. What would happen to make her change so much?

**A Proximity to Punctuality**

**Prologue-**

She didn't know where to start. Her laptop sat in her lap, her fingers braced against the keys, and she was simply there. She didn't know what to write. Sighing she removes the laptop from her lap and places it on the coffee table in front of her. Standing she makes her way from the couch to the front door of her third story apartment.

It had been a long time since she had sat down and written anything. It was nearly scary. When she had been a teenager in Lawndale, there was always a place for a blank word document in her time. She had never had to think about what to write. It just flowed from her finger tips and onto the computer screen. Even Jane would have said that there was promise in her writing… but like she said, it had been a long time since she had been able to do anything.

But now… she didn't know where to start. So instead that night, played out like all the rest. Even if this night was different from the aforementioned ones. She would be leaving college tonight. She would be leaving her life here for a solid two months, or as long as it took. She would go home, to Lawndale. Since not going to home last year, since her fight with Jane, she had changed. Sure, she still thought about her old friend everyday. How could she not? But she was different now. Jane might not be as torn about what happened last summer as Daria was. She remembered that night like no other.

It had been a stupid fight, Daria couldn't even remember what they had been fighting about. But she remembered the outcome. Daria had become so disgusted with her best friend that she had slapped her. Right there, in the middle of her living room, Daria had ended their friendship. But now, two years later, she missed Janie more that she wanted to admit. She missed having someone to talk to on night like tonight.

It was hot in New York, being that it was nearly the start of the summer quarter. Near May, to be exact, April nineteenth. But on nights that it was hot she loved to walk to Nathan's. Nathan was her dealer, and her lover. But she was going home. He knew, and was saddened by her leaving, but she knew he had to go through women like bottles of wine: slowly, but every night sipping on a new one for later. She knew there were other people out there. But she knew she didn't to get close to any of them that couldn't give her what she needed. And what she needed was her yaba. True, Daria had never been one for being dependant. But, again, a lot had changed. She wasn't the sassy sarcastic person she had been her senior year of high school. For one, she had lost her best friend. That was enough to change her for the worse.

Coming to college in New York, had been what she thought best for her. Getting away from what she had been, getting a chance to start over and make a name for her self. All she had done in the end, was destroyed her self. Everything she had liked about her self, she had destroyed.

But this would be the last night. She was going to go and start over, tomorrow. She was leaving Nathan. She was going to try and leave her addiction. But she was going to take spares to stop the tremors that she knew would come. She was settling in for the long haul. She was going to get cleaned up… take a break from college, get her life back together.

So, there she stood standing on the doorstep of Nathan's house. He lived in a little house squished between two taller buildings, on Fourth Street. She had been there so many times in the last years.

Nathan answered the door slowly. "Daria, babe!" She smiles and he opens the door wider to let her in. His eyes devoured her, as they always did. She was always disgusted with herself after she left his bed, but it was all in good faith. She removes her jacket and quickly turns to face him. It was never good to have your back to Nathan for too long. She looks up at him, as he was an entire head taller than her, and smiles sugary. "What can I do you for," she asks as he walks toward her. They both knew what was coming, and she was braced for it. His moth came crashing down on her. He tasted of cigarettes and cheap whisky. A taste she had become used to, not one she favored but again, she was used to it. Of course Nathan wasn't the only man she had kissed. But she would have nothing to do with the others any longer. Nathan was soon to become one of them.

Daria, though soundly addicted and tainted, wasn't proud of who she had become. She wasn't happy with her life. She knew it and she was sad about it. But she swore to herself, that night as she lay in Nathan's arms for the last time, she was going to make it better for herself. She was done with the drugs, and the booze, and the smoking, and the sex. She would be delighted if she never had sex again. Closing her eyes for a second, she sighs and stands from the bed. Nathan stirs and looks up at her as she dresses.

"You know, Daria," He says groggily, "I might miss you." Daria looks at the inebriated man and shakes her head. She wouldn't miss him. She never missed the men she had sex with. She shakes her head again and stands from tying her boots.

"Where is it?" She asks. Nathan reaches behind him and pulls the small baggie from the small wooden box on the headboard. The brightly colored yaba were out of his hand in milliseconds of being produced from the box. Quickly, she move from house as Nathan yells her name after her. He _knew_ she would be back… she had a fear of it.

The next morning came too slowly, having already gotten off to a bad start. Popping two of the fifty small bright pills before sun up, she was packed around five and on the road by five thirty. She reached Lawndale a several hours later. Pulling into her parents' driveway, she looked at the clock; it was about nine, on a bright Tuesday morning. Quinn was already home. Her car parked outside the two car garage, now next to Daria's car. She sighs, wishing already she had a smoke. She was nervous. She hadn't been home in two years. And she knew she was sorely missed. Helen would call on the holidays or some weekends, telling her how much they missed her and about how Quinn liked her first year at school.

Daria, biting her lip, steps out of the car. A beat up burgundy clunker drives down the road, loud music that Daria couldn't place beating through the windows. She ducks back into the car and sitting on the side of the seat, tries to get a glimpse of Jane driving her clunker down the road. She could see her barely and as the car rounded the corner Daria shakes her head and stand from the car again.

She walks to the front door that was conveniently open and pushed it in. Quinn walks down the stairs as she stands her back against the front door she had just opened. "Daria!" She calls making Daria look up at her younger sister. The years had been good to Quinn. She was slimmer now, though it wasn't like she hadn't always been. Her hair cut in a cute bob around her face. Daria could help but be envious.

Hearing their daughter's proclamation of their oldest returned, Helen and Jake sprung from the wood work. They all hugged and Daria smiled. She had missed them after all. "Where's your stuff?" Helen asks after the reunion had finished. Daria tells them that it was in the trunk of her car. They all make a family trip and gather the trunk and duffle from Daria's car trunk. Helen and Jake lug the large trunk up the stairs and into Daria's old room, which had been moved around a little. Daria stops in the door way of her old room and sighs.

For the first time in two years it felt like she was doing something right. She just hoped it stayed, that the feeling of doing it right stayed with her for a while.


	2. Going Home

**Chapter one-**

It was a few days later. After being clean for a few days of the yaba that she decided finally that it was time to go see Jane. She had avoided it so long. Now was the time. Jane deserved the apology that Daria knew she had been avoiding. And there was no time like the present. Since she was coming down from the high of seeing her family again, and the yaba.

So, standing in front of the Lane house, she knocks and rings the doorbell. The door opens after a few minutes, someone having yelled as they ran down the stairs. Luckily it was Jane who answered the door, and upon seeing who stood at her door, she looked at her for literally the first time in years. "Jane," Daria says after a minute, letting her old friend take the new her in, "We need to talk." Jane nods slowly and opens the door wider without words.

"Go to the kitchen," Jane says only when she had closed the door, "No one else is home." Daria nods and leads Jane through the house to the kitchen. She slides into a seat at the table and Jane sits down across from her. "Do you want something to drink?" Daria shakes her head. They sit quietly for a minute. Daria noticed her hands were starting to shake. "You got skinny," Jane says trying to break the ice. Daria nods, not really wanting to tell her friend that it was the drugs that had made her loose the weight.

"Yeah," she says. "You got…" Daria looks over her friend; her longer hair and her black lips, and could only think of one word, "Cooler." Jane nods.

"Art school can do that to you," Jane cracks while nodding still. Daria sighs.

"I guess I should just say it now." Jane looks up at her. _Looking_ at her again. "I'm sorry, Jane." Jane starts to cut her off, but Daria stops her. "No I am. And I know I messed up." _Thinking about it, I've messed a lot up,_ Daria corrects mentally. "And I don't even remember what we were fighting about, but I'm sorry for slapping you." Jane nods.

"Apology accepted, ol' girl." Jane says in that way that made Daria think about how things used to be, about how she used to be so happy. Now, she was 98 pounds and an addict. Daria looks up at her friend, tears in her eyes. Jane looks at her. "Why do I get the feeling this is the part were you tell me the other reason your sorry?" Daria laughs, looking up at the ceiling and blinking away her tears.

"I'm not happy anymore, Jane." Jane nods. "I need you." Jane doesn't nod. She simply looks at Daria for a long time.

"I can see that," she says seriously, "Just tell me what's wrong, Daria?" Daria smiles and produces a small bright yaba from her pocket. Jane had never seen the pill before. But she knew what it was. "Drugs?" Daria nods.

"I've missed you, Jane." Jane shakes her head.

"I hope that's not the only reason you do them." Daria laughs slightly.

"No." And suddenly Daria found herself starting at the beginning. And Jane listened. Though shocked, she listened. And as she watched her good friend, her best friend, cry. She stood and Daria stood, and they hugged. Jane didn't know what else to do. There was never a moment in the last years that she hadn't thought about Daria, and hoped she was okay. Now she could see her friend was anything but okay. And she had been suffering all alone. Jane laughs and looking at Daria they laughed and cried together.

Needless to say when Trent walked into the room some time later, it was kind of odd to find the two in such state, "Did a hurricane blow through," Trent says walking into the room, "Or have Janie and Daria made up." Jane nods, and Trent looks at Daria walking over to her and reaching forward to hug her. Daria took the gesture and hugged him back.

"Good to see you Trent." Trent nods and pulling back looks at her. He hides his concern well and turning looks at Jane. He smiles and walks toward the fridge. He would talk to Jane about it later.

"So Daria?" Trent starts looking in the fridge. Daria and Jane had moved to sit back down at the table, but now Daria stops looking at him, "You spending the night, now that you and Janie are all hunky-dory?" Jane looks at Daria and nods.

"Come on," Jane says looking from her brother in the fridge to Daria, "It'll be just like old times." Jane winks at her and Daria smiles. She knew Jane was trying to make her feel better. Trent looks at her over the fridge door. Jane smiles again, "Please?" Daria nods after a minute. She didn't know what the two siblings were up to, but she knew it was something.

"Yeah, okay," Daria agrees, "I have to go get cloths though." Jane nods and walks Daria to the door. When she reenters the kitchen, Trent had settled for a bag of chips and as playing with the small pill Daria had showed Jane

"What is it," Jane asks him.

"Yaba," Trent says, looking up at his little sister. "Where'd you get this?" Jane smiles sadly.

"It's Daria's." Trent nods. "She was raped." Now he looks up at his kid sister and shakes his head.

"Pardon?"

"Daria," Jane says affirmatively, "She was raped… Two years ago." Trent looks back down at the pill of yaba. "Remember that fight we had. She went to a party that night, she was drunk raped." Jane's eyes tear up a little. "I kinda feel like I should blame myself for this."

"No, Janie." Trent shakes his head. "When did she tell you?"

"Just a minute ago… She left her dealer in New York, she's not going back until she's clean."

"She's not going to finish College," Trent questions. Jane shakes her head. "Why?"

"She can't do it. She can't stand to be in that city all alone anymore." Trent looks at the table. Jane shakes her head and looks out the window. "Are you still up for this?" He looks up at her now.

"It changes nothing." Jane nods.

"It changes a whole hell of a lot, Trent. You haven't seen Daria in two years. She's different now. She was crying, hard. And she…" Jane sighs, "She's not happy-her anymore." Trent nods.

"All the more to see you with, my dear," Trent says standing and walking from the room.

"When did you become euphemism city," Jane yells after him.

The door bell rings and she stands from the table. Walking to the front door, she pushed Trent aside and welcomes Daria into the house again. Trent gives Jane the 'be quiet' look, and walks up the stairs, bag of chips in hand. "So," Jane says and looks at Daria as she stands in the entrance way Daria nods and Jane smiles. "TV, Daria?" Daria smiles now with a powerful nod. Jane leads her into the living room and Daria throws her stuff on the couch, sitting down next to it.

After watching a few shows, Jane looks at her friend. "Daria?" Daria nods, knowing along the line of what was coming, "What was the last time you took one?" Daria sighs.

"This morning," She answers truthfully. Jane takes her hand, and as her best friend smiles.

"Daria, I know that this is going to be hard for you." She laughs a little and looks at her friend. "But we're here for you. You have to keep trying. Promise, you won't give up?" Daria closes her eyes, and when she opened them again she was crying. "Promise?" Daria nods. And lays her head on Jane's shoulder. Jane pats the back of her head and looks at Trent who was standing at the bottom of the stairs. He'd never seen this side of Daria, and a part of him wanted to say that he was going to make sure she got better. He was going to help her, weather she liked it or not.


	3. Love

**Chapter Two-**

That night as they lied around in Jane's room, Daria fought with herself about telling Jane what she was going to have to deal with. But soon enough they were calling it a night, Daria having never told her friend about what was coming.

But she woke up in the middle of the night, nightmares having woke her. She stands, staggers more like, out of the room and down the hall toward the bathroom. She flips the switch and shakes her head at her reflection in the wall length mirror. She was gaunt; more so than when she was on the yaba. Her whole body ached. She felt her bones hurt. She needed more. She was going to go down hard. The craving in her body was hard. She hadn't had a full nights sleep in months. Suddenly the feeling of vomit sliding up her throat came to her attention and she steps toward the toilet and grabbing the seat of it and yaks her brains out.

After a few spews she was aware of a hand on her neck, pulling back her hair, a hand resting of her side. Between spews looking at the hand she was aware that it defiantly wasn't Jane behind her. Coughing up the last few bits, she spits the vomit out of her mouth as he lets go of her hair and she could hear the sink run behind her as she wipes her mouth. "Wow," She says looks up at him and taking the glass of water. "I bet this is a little weird." Trent shakes his head.

"Jane told me." Daria nods. "I doubt she told me everything, but I think you would gage she told me enough." He sits on the edge of the bath tube next to her. Daria sits back on the floor, sipping the water he had handed her.

"I bet you think highly of me now," She says sardonically. Trent shakes his head.

"No," He says lightly, "I just think you need a helping hand to get back on your feet… after what happened to you, I think anyone would." She nods looking up at him.

"Thanks." Trent smiles, looking at her. She was gorgeous. Even with her sleep rustled hair and her protruding ribs, she was beautiful. Sure she didn't look all that healthy in the least, but he could see the better in her. This wasn't one her shining moments, that much he knew. She had always been beautiful to him though.

Daria had changed about halfway through her senior year though. She had gotten a little more confidence and a little less reserved. No longer afraid to show a little skin she had been a little more of a novelty to the guys in Lawndale high school. She was above high school though. And then she and Jane had had their falling out in the summer that followed. Trent had heard little of her, in the years that followed. But he would call her every now and then, when Jane needed something from her, but refused to call her. He found that he really liked talking to her. But other than that he heard little from her, and even then she was always on his thoughts. He had admitted to himself and Jane that if they were to ever become friends again, he would probably take a shot with her.

And now looking down on her, she looked so frail. She looked like she needed him more than he needed her. And there had been nights that he had needed her. "Daria," he says after a while, all these thoughts going through his mind. She looks up at him, her hazel eyes questioning. "It's good to have you back. No matter what condition you're in." She smiles slightly. And then with a sigh, she stands. He stands to meet her and looks down at her.

"It's good to be back," she says, looking up at him. Looking him in the eye. She didn't blush and she didn't back down. Trent smiles and leaning down kisses her cheek. He smiles as he walks from the bathroom. Daria looks after him. She missed when he heart would flutter for him. She missed how her stomach would cringe every time he came near her. But now she was so much more on his level. She was anything but calm and collected like Trent. But she knew one thing; she still did have feelings for him, even if they weren't manifested so strongly in her physical state. She would still burn in her mind. She noticed him unlike she had ever noticed anyone before.

She walks down the hall and stops at his open door. Looking at the clock on his night stand it was past two. But Trent was still up, plucking away at the acoustic guitar. She leans on the door frame. "Only scared people lurk in doorways," Trent says laughing at her. Daria shakes her head.

"And what would I be scared of?" She taunts, "You?" Trent inclines his head, and smiles. She laughs and smiles at him.

"Not so much me. But the thought of me," He says, and Daria shakes her head.

"What's that mean?" Trent laughs again, coughing. Then getting serious stops strumming the guitar and looks her in the eye across the room.

"Are you scared to love any one, Daria?" She looks at him and tilting her head, thinks. She had never been asked a question anything like that. She had never really thought about it either. She never really wanted to think about it. Maybe she was just scared. But not of loving someone…

"I don't think I scared to love someone," She says still halfway thought her thought, "But I think I'm more scared of falling _out_ of love than anything." Trent nods and stroking the guitar one last time, leans it against the wall and look at her again. He motions her into the room and pats the bed next to him.

As he was with his back against the wall, he looked kind of comfortable. Daria smiles and enters the room, walking over to him and sitting on the mattress with him leaning against the wall. Trent puts his arm around her shoulder and pulls her closer to him. He liked the feeling of her body heat against him, her soft hair running over his shoulder, and the feeling of his skin against her's. "So what do you think, Daria?" She looks up at him, lifting her head off of his shoulder. "Do you think you could ever love me?"

Daria had been thinking he was going this direction with what was going on. But truth be told, she knew she used to think she was in love with him. She knew that she used to fanaticize about him. She used to think about him all the time. But it wasn't like that any more. He was in the back of her mind some times. She still thought about him, of course. But she didn't know if she was every really in love with him. She, of course, used to talk to him a lot, but their talks were never something special. Nothing like what they were having right now. But she also knew, she had never quite known a guy like Trent, other than, Trent himself. And she had never felt about anyone else, the way she had felt about him then, and still kind of did. He was like an air freshener, you always thanked them when they were around at first, but then after a while it just got so common that you didn't even think about thinking about them. But all of this led to a complex question.

"Can I ask you something before I answer that?" Trent nods.

"I don't see why not." Daria sighs and looks up at him, moving away from the wall and facing him.

"What does love feel like?" Trent looks at her. And then down at his lap. After a minute, he laughs.

"You know, I don't think I can tell you. You just have to know it, to understand." He looks at her as she thinks about this. "So… is that a no?" Daria looks up at him now and all to quickly shakes her head. "It's a no, isn't it?"

"No," She says, "I don't know if I can, but I also don't know if I ever did." Trent was a little taken back by this. Daria blushes a little as she explains, "When I was in high school, I liked you for a _long_ time. I just don't know if it was my own stalker-ish form of loving you." Trent nods.

"But you still don't know if you ever could?" Daria shakes her head again.

"I don't know," she smiles, "Can you tell the future?" Trent shakes his head and scoffs.

"No. Can you?"

"No, that's my point," She states, "I know though," blushes, "That I would like to try." Trent looks up at her and seeing the smile on her face, he smiles himself.

"Cool." She nods.

"Yeah," She says and looking down at her hands, blushed terribly. Trent slides a finger under her chin and forces her to look up at him. She looks him in the eyes, and when he knew she as ready, he leans forward and lays his lip on her's. She smiles against him and lifts her hands to pull him toward her more. In response he wraps his arms around her and pulls her full into his lap and their kiss deepens.

There was something about kissing him that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. It was nothing near to kissing Nathan. While Nathan forced himself on her, Trent was slow, allowing her to acclimate to everything he did. He wasn't going to try a push her to hard. And though she could only imagine there was a funky taste in her mouth from vomiting, it didn't see that he cared. Maybe that was the point though, he did care. Nathan had only been after getting her in bed, while Trent, wanted to kiss her right now, and nothing more.


	4. Nathan's

**Chapter Three-**

She didn't know what to make of him. Sitting in the bar on South Martin Street, she sipped slowly on her beer and looked at the blank word document on her laptop. Sitting back in the bar stool she shakes her head.

She'd been home for a few more days now, since having stayed the night with Jane. She would talk to Jane at different times from Trent, but each every day. Trent and she had decided later that night that it would be an okay idea to feel the waters of the relationship before they would tell Jane, so as to not get the girl's hope up that the two could work out. They were both slow to the charge. Trent knowing Daria's past and knowing that she would need some space during the time that she would be going through the withdraw from the yaba. He had told her that. But Daria had even more serious doubts.

While she had been in New York, there had been more going on than she really wanted to admit, and things that she would rather not tell her friend, or her new beau. There were things that had made her life harder. She had tired to quite the yaba before. And that was when she had ended up in the hospital the first time. She had never told her parents. She had been in the hospital three times for trying to stop. Daria was not a person that was happy to be dependant or that dealt with it well. She had tried to kill her self twice, and had a seizure the last time. She knew she was bad off. That was why she had decided to come home. Why, when Trent asked her if she was capable of loving him, she more apprehensive than she was willing to admit. She knew that she wouldn't survive as a user much longer. And she knew what that meant.

She knew that she could learn to love Trent. That she had no doubt of. She didn't know if he could learn to love her, though, and she didn't know if she was going to live to see it. She hated the thought that she was so close to dying a few weeks ago. That was what had broken the camel's back, driving her home. She just didn't want to hurt him at this point. But how would she tell him all this? How do you tell someone who wants to love you that there was a chance that it wouldn't happen because you were going to die soon?!

Daria shakes her head and packing up her laptop readies to leaves the coffee shop that she had always loved when she was a teenager. The small stage set off to the corner with a musician playing his acoustic; the small bar in the corner that she had never been fond of when she was in high school, but now took refuge at. But as she was packing up, she heard the small bell of the door ring and looked up instinctually. Walking in the door was a slightly taller and longer haired Tom Sloan. She freezes in her skin. She didn't want to see him. She didn't want him to see her, not like this.

But when he sees her, their eyes connect and Tom smiles. She could remember wanting to see that smile at times while she was in New York. Tom had been her go-to in her senior year of high school. He had been her second best friend, next to Jane. But after the last day of school, when he asked her to go to Boston with her for the summer, a 'leave everything behind' trip, she hadn't talked to him. He had taken the trip, she supposed. But now standing in the coffee shop, in Lawndale again, he was honestly the last person she wasn't to see. And he was walking right toward her.

"Daria," he says looking her over. She had returned to packing up her lap top. "How are you doing…?" Then, "You look great?" _Yeah, _Daria thinks, _if malnourished is your idea of 'great.'_ She smiles up at him and continues wrapping up her cords. "How are you," he re-asks when she doesn't answer. Daria nods.

"Alright," she lies. Then with a crooked smile. "How was Boston?" Tom smiles sadly.

"Would have been better if you had gone," He says. Daria looks at him and then back at her bag. "So, what have you been up to?"

"College," She says.

"When did you get back," he continues to press.

"Tuesday," she says looking up at him. She was finished messing with her laptop and hand it sitting on the bar stool in front of her, her hand laced through the strap. She sighs. "Well I should probably get going." She makes a move to go. Tom stops her, pressing his hand into her shoulder. He looks at her concerned, when he feels the bone protruding from under her shirt. She shakes her head. "I have to go, Tom." Tom smiles and let her pass him and walk out of the coffee shop.

When she had reached her car and only then did she relax enough to notice her breathing had speed up. She shakes her head as her eyes go blurry. Starting the car she curses and pulls out of the side lot. Driving far to fast she reaches the Lane house far too soon and opening her door and standing staggers and falls back in to the drivers seat. She was breathing even harder now. After a minute she slows her breathing slightly and begins slowly to walk to the front door. But even that little excursion caused her breathing to sky rocket again. She rings the door bell. And after a few minutes, rings it again. She hears someone yell something from the other side of the door and blinks away the blur from the sides of her eyes. She staggers a little and leaning a hand on the doorframe, it opens slowly.

Trent clad in his sleepy hair and a pair of pj's pants looks at her and his face seemed to pale a little. She shakes her head and blinks rapidly again as the blur fills her eyes and she passes out.

Trent nearly expected this and quickly catches her as she falls, and kicking the door closed behind him, picks her up and carries her inside. Instead of carrying her to the couch he takes her up stairs and lays her in his bed. Pulling the comforter over her and nearly tucking her in. He stops him self halfway through and sits on the side of the bed. This was the first time he had been that scared. Pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes he takes a deep breath.

A few minutes later, he could hear the water from the bathroom turn off and Jane step out of the shower. Next he heard the door open and then Jane walk down the hall. "Janie," He calls and she stops on her way to her room. She kicks the door open with her toe and looks in at him.

"Yeah," she says without noticing Daria, "What?" He tilts his head down at her and Jane looks down at the bed. "Holy shit… What happened?" Trent shakes his head.

"Withdraw," he says, "She passed out." Jane looks up at him and walks into the room. She stands next to the bed and looks down at her friend… sleeping in her brother's bed.

"Wait," She says shaking her head, "Why'd you bring her in here?"

"You don't know when mom and dad will come home," Trent shrugs. Jane shakes her head.

"Oh no, Trent Lane, you tell me the truth. Because we both know that mom and dad won't be home for a good two weeks… They're in Jamaica, Trent." Trent cough laughs and leans back against the wall at Daria's feet.

"So you caught me at my moment of weakness Janie." He says looking at Daria. "That just scared the shit out of me." Jane smiles, with small nods and looks down at her friend.

"You tell her yet?" Trent shakes his head, and then looks up at her.

"Kinda." Jane smirks, lifting an eyebrow and looking at her brother again. "Okay," Trent laughs and coughs, "What?"

"What did you say?" Trent looks at Daria again. "Come on," she press and he looks back up at Jane again.

"You know," he says, avoiding the question, "I'm falling for her." Jane smiles again.

"No," She says turning and walking toward the door, "You already have." Trent coughs/laughs. "Take care of her." Trent nods and Jane closes the door behind her.

Trent smiles as Daria coos and her eyes blink open. Sitting at his feet as he was, he couldn't see her face. So crawling to lay on the bed next to her, Daria looks at him, reaching a hand out from under the covers and touching his face affectionately. She smiles lightly at him and then looks at the ceiling.

"What happened," she asks in a near whisper, her voice nearly cracking. She cough and Trent smiles at her.

"You passed out," he says simply. Then he gets a little more serious, "How long have you been clean?" Daria shakes her head, thinking.

"Six days," she says and Trent nods, leaning down and kisses her forehead. She looks up at him, her mind wondering back to what had been on her mind earlier. She shakes her head, her eyes darkening and her face falling void. Trent watches her with something in his eyes. It broke his heart to see her face going so void. He wanted to know what was on her mind, but didn't want to pry; she would tell him if she thought he needed to know.

But then she looks up at him and wrapping her hand around to the back of his neck pulls him toward her. She kisses his like she wanted more. But Trent, being the perceptive guy he was would let her go further only if she wanted it, and honestly, he knew she probably wasn't in the right mind set for anything further right now anyway. But when her tongue raced over his lips he as needless to say a little taken back. But allowing her passage anyway, their tongues interacting for the first time. Trent only pulled back when he felt a wetness run down her cheeks and onto his arms next to her head.

Looking down at her, he smiles sadly. "What's wrong?"

"I should have told you," she cries, not able to look at him, and instead looking above her, trying to stop her tears that flowed freely. Trent sighs and begins to kiss away her tears. She closes her eyes and allows his to do so, shaking her head lightly as he did. "You're making this ridiculously hard, you know that?" Trent nods. She laughs a little and using her hand that was still behind his head, tugs at the hair on the scruff of his neck, trying to get him to look at her now. He obliges and leaning back again, looks at her.

"Yes," He asks chuckling lightly. Daria twines her fingers through his hair, and Trent closes his eyes and knew for a brief moment that Jane was right, he did already love her. _Nothing would change that_, he decides.

"I'm dying," she says, making him falter again. He shakes his head, narrowing his eyes and looking at her curiously.

"Continue," He asks and she nods.

"How much do you know about yaba?" He shakes his head.

"Not enough apparently…" She smiles, looking at him again and shaking her head.

"I had a seizure a few weeks ago," she says, her eyes welling up again. It hurt, but knowing that this was what she had to do she continues, "The withdraw symptoms of the yaba cause depression, suicidal urges, along with grouchiness and seizures." Trent nods and kisses her forehead. He liked how she included grouchiness in the last few.

"You didn't tell Janie did you?" She shakes her head, relishing the feeling of his warm breath against her skin. "Good," he whispers, "Don't." She nods and closes her eyes. She guessed it had to hurt him, at least a little, which was why he didn't want her to tell Jane. "You're not going to die," he says, and Daria looks at him. He was looking down at her now, loving how she felt lying next to him. He wraps his arms around her stomach and pulls her toward his. She rolls onto her side and looks into his eyes. "I won't let you," he finishes. Daria smiles and wraps her arms around his neck.

_That was a little bit of a confidence boost_, she thinks closing her eyes. She made an effort at that moment to try and not doubt him so much. Sure Trent was a little older, and a little cooler than the guys that usually took interest in her.

But her thoughts were cut short when her cell phone in her pocket began to vibrate and ring a soft tune. Trent sighs and releases her so she could answer it. Looking at the front panel of the phone she shakes her head and lifts the comforter off her, sitting up in the bed. "Hello," she says softly into the phone.

"Daria," Nathan whispers. She could hear the bustle of the city in the background. She takes a deep breath.

"Why are you calling me," She asks. Nathan sighs.

"I'm not sure," he laughs. Then more soberly, or as sober as she had ever heard him, "I miss you, Daria." Daria shakes her head.

"Why does that surprise me," She asks, and stands from the bed. She felt weird talking on the phone with Nathan and Trent being so close

"I know," He says, sounding very sober now, "It's nothing like me. But I do." Daria shakes her head. "Come back?" Now Nathan sounded like he was close to crying. "I've never felt like this before. I don't know what to do. I can't sleep, I can't eat. I'm serious… you know that?" Daria nods.

"Yeah, I can tell," Trent looks at her a little crooked, and tilts his head. She looks at her for a second then looks away, choosing instead to look at the cluttered bookshelf in corner. "But I'm not coming," she says. Nathan sighs.

"I knew you would say that," he says, his voice cracking. "Can I come see you?"

"No," she answers wishfully, hoping he would listen to her, "Please." Trent was now curious sitting up on the corner of his bed.

"Daria," he pleads, "I think I'm in love with you."

"I'm sorry," she says feeling very uncomfortable, and chooses now to walk out of Trent's room and heads instead to Jane's. "But please, don't come here." Nathan sighs again.

"Daria," he pleads again as she walks into Jane's room.

"Who's that," Jane asks and Daria shakes her head closing the door so Trent couldn't follow her.

"I miss you, more than you could believe," Nathan says continuing, "More than I thought I could miss anyone. You know me; I go through girls like cake… But you stuck with me for two years. There hasn't been a moment in time since you left that I haven't thought about that… how you were always there. And now that you're gone, I don't know what to do." Daria shakes her head.

"It doesn't matter to me." _I'm glad to be gone,_ She thinks, _why can't he just leave me be?_ She looks at Jane, who by now was looking at her with a crooked smile on her face and a raised eyebrow.

"I gave it up for you, Daria," Daria's eyes widen. "I know you were leaving me to quite… I know you don't miss me."

"Nathan?" There was a clicking sound in the background.

"I love you, Daria," he continues. "Come back to me?" She shakes her head.

"I can't," she whisper, looking away from Jane now. She knew what was going to happen, and like watching a train wreck, she waited for it. Imagining it blow for blow.

"Well in that case," He cries, "there's only one thing left to do…" She swallows. Nathan whispers, "Good-bye," There was a loud clank and in the background there as a loud _bang_ noise. She knew what had happened. She knew what she didn't want to think about. She hangs up the phone and sighing looks back at Jane, tears well in her eyes.

"Nathan's dead."


	5. Sisterly Love

**Chapter Four-**

What did she have to lose now? What did she have to gain? Those were the questions that plagued her mind now.

Jane had demanded that Daria spend the night. She wasn't going to let her go home after having her former lover kill himself while on the phone with her. She looks down at her, lying on the floor curled up in the fetal position under the blankets Jane had given her to sleep under. She didn't know what could be going through her mind. She didn't know what would be going through her own mind if she was in Daria's position.

But then suddenly as she watched, Daria stirred for the first time in hours, and standing walks to the bedroom door and heads left out of the door. Jane knew where she was going. And felt incline to follow for the simply snoop she was.

Slinking down the hall slowly after her friend had disappeared inside Trent's room. Jane presses herself against the door so should could hear. There was the soft strumming of the guitar but as Daria spoke words Jane couldn't make out, the music stops. "I know," Trent says in response. The music doesn't begin again.

"Do you get it yet," Daria says in an exasperated sigh. There was a grunt as Jane guessed Trent stood from the type of noise, and then what she heard made her scared for her friend.

"Do you mean, do I understand why you say you're dying? Because you're killing yourself?" Daria was crying, Jane could hear the sharp intakes of breath. "Daria, if that's the case…" Trent trails off. Honestly, Jane had never heard her brother at a loss for words. "What do you think you're worth after this," he asks.

"Nothing," she says hiccupping, "If all I can accomplish is making the people that _love_ me kill themselves, I don't see how I can be worth something." She was near hysterical. Jane's heart was breaking. And she knew that Trent's was too.

"Well, I'm not dead, am I," Trent asks. Daria scoffs.

"I don't know," she sighs.

"Daria," Trent says, and Jane could imagine her brother placing a finger under her friends chin and making, forcing her to look at him, "I love you. And as long as you're here, you don't have to think about that anymore." Daria sighs again.

"Do you get it," she says, nearly yelling, "All you can get from loving me is heartache. Loving me gets people killed." Now Trent sighs.

"Don't do this to your self," he says.

"Do what," Daria asks, hiccupping again.

"Push away all the people who are trying to help you," Daria laughs, "Why can't you just believe me?"

"Because Trent," She answers loudly, "I don't deserve you." Jane didn't have to lean close to the door anymore to hear the conversation; Daria was yelling and Trent, while still being calm was talking rather loudly. "I never have."

"Oh, Daria," Trent sighs, "The thing is, you don't realize how beautiful you are. You don't realize what your own worth."

"As what? A drug addict and drunk? I think that made its self perfectly clear. Like I said, loving me can get you killed." Trent sighs and a few seconds later replies.

"Then kill me now." Daria had no retort for this. So Trent took it another step further, "Hang my head on your wall of bad deeds and smile every time you look at it." No one said anything for a long time, but every now and then Jane would hear Daria's hiccup. Jane shakes her head and decides now to go back to her room, leaving the two to their devices.

Daria didn't know what to say. She was confused, now more than ever. She knew she was falling for Trent. And he was making it so easy too. But the next night as she left the Lane's house to go home and get some cloths and a shower. She was even more confused. After Trent and she had talked, she was avoided and ignored. She knew he was a little upset about what had happened. He hadn't known about Nathan. She had been in the kitchen with him for several minutes and he hadn't said a word. She had gone back up to Jane's room and he had gone to his room, barricading him self in, and not coming out while she was there again. She gauged from the pounding angry music that he was madder than anything.

But before she left she talked to Jane about the situation. "What do you mean," Jane had asked when Daria asked her if she thought he was okay. Daria was lying on her floor, looking up at the ceiling, her feet crossed in the air.

"Do you think he'll _be_ okay?" Daria looks at her friend, "I know you were listening." Jane laughs looking back at the painting in front of her still leaning on the stool behind her.

"Yeah I was," Jane admits and then with a passing glance at Daria, she asks, "Do you really believe him when he says he loves you?" Daria shakes her head.

"I don't know if I do." Jane smiles.

"Do you _want_ to believe he does?" Daria simply nods. Jane continues sighing, "I believe him." Daria sits up on her elbows now. "I know Trent means it, Daria. He told me two summers ago, after we got into the fight. His exact words were something along the lines of, 'I'm going to miss having her around.' And for Trent that means something. I knew that he was interested then.

"That was why for the few weeks after that I forced him to call you." She sighs again, still not looking at her friend, "He's been asking, every now and then if I've heard from you, for the last two years." Jane smudges some more paint on the canvas with the brush in her hand. "He hasn't had a girlfriend in nearly that time. About three weeks after our fight him and Monique had a **huge** falling out when her band got signed. He wanted her to stay in Lawndale. You know, she lives in California now. He hasn't talked to her since. For the sake of old times, I go see her when she comes into town. She always wants to know how he's doin'." Jane heaves an even larger sigh now. "I worry about him some times. Here alone all year. That's the only reason I come around anymore. Sure Summer and Penny come around every now and then, and Wind rarely. But I think we're all a little worried about him."

Daria was a little taken back. She had never before heard her friend talk about her brother like this before. Sure she knew they were family, but it seemed to Daria that her concern showed Daria how she had grown up in the last two years, and she was nearly sad that she had missed it. But that was soon downcast as Jane looked at her and told her to go get some clothes, and that she would talk to Trent. Daria had nodded and standing walked to the door.

She left the Lane house and was now walking down the sidewalk heading the short distance to her house. But as she walked up to the house, her eyes narrowed slightly. For sitting in her driveway behind her care was another care. One she recognized and Tom's mother's old Audi. She really didn't want to think about Tom anymore. She had wasted enough time on Tom. She really didn't want to talk to Tom, see Tom, invite or allow Tom to walk back into her life.

But as she walked the rest of the way down the sidewalk, the driver side door opens and Tom steps out. She smiles sugary at him, the same smile she used to display before she would get into bed with Nathan. Tom smiles back. She wished he wouldn't, but he did. Thinking she was glad to see him. "Daria," he says as she approaches him. She stops in front of him and nods.

"What's up, Tom?" He smiles again.

"I was wondering if you were up for a lat lunch," he asks. Daria knew what that meant; in his own sly way Tom was asking her out on a date. Did he want to be a part of her life again? Daria didn't know. But she knew that she didn't want him to be. Right now, it seemed her mind was only wanting Trent. She sighs, her first though spilling out of her lips.

"I don't think Trent would like that," Daria says without thinking. Tom's face falls.

"Oh, are you guys together?" Daria nods.

"Yeah," she smiles. Even though part of her felt like she was lying, she believed what Jane had said. Tom nods and tried to smile, but she knew he was a little crestfallen.

"Well," He says, "Then, both of you should come to the party I'm having on Friday, Jane too, if she wants to be around me?" Daria smiles.

"Thanks," she replies, "I'll ask them about it." Tom smiles gravely.

"Alright," he then says awkwardly, not knowing where to go with the conversation, "I guess I'll see you then. Call me if you guys are able to come. You have my parent's house number still, right?" Daria nods.

"Only called it a million times, Tom." Tom nods and then says a hasty good-bye, walking to his car slowly. He was wishing she would stop him. But instead she turns and heads into the house, not saying a word more to him. Tom drives away as Daria enters the house.

"There you are Daria," Quinn says standing at the window. "What did Tom want?" Daria shakes her head.

"He's throwing a party and wants me and Jane to come." She purposefully left Trent out of it; Quinn being the nosey body she was would want to know why he invited Trent.

"Oh," was Quinn's only response, and she walks away from the window and follows Daria up the stairs. She stops in the door as Daria walks into the room and opens the trunk that contained her clothes and pulls out a few shirts.

"Where are mom and dad," Daria asks. Quinn scoffs.

"They got into a fight last night and both left…" Daria looks at her, then back to her clothes.

"What were they fighting about?"

"Same stuff," Quinn says, "About how they should get a divorce. And how they were both tired of being in a relationship where all we did was fight." Quinn smiles sadly as Daria looks at her. "They're most likely getting a divorce." Daria nods.

"Not like we both didn't know it was coming." Quinn nods and looks around the really clean, blue room. "I'm going to be staying at Jane's for a while," Daria says.

"So you two made up," Quinn asks, looking at her sister again.

"Yeah," Daria smiles.

"That's good, I guess. It was weird while you two were apart. I didn't like it." Daria nods.

"Me either." Quinn smiles

"I was going to stay a Sandy's," Quinn says, "But she doesn't get back into town for a while still…" Daria nods.

"What are you going to do? Did mom say when she was going to get back?" Quinn shakes her head.

"But I can take care of myself."

"Not what I'm worried about," Daria says, "Won't you get bored?" Quinn looks at her sister weird.

"Maybe, but since when do you care?" Daria sighs.

"Since…" Daria shakes her head, "You're my sister, Quinn." Quinn smiles.

"Thanks, Daria."

"So do you want to come to Jane's with me? You can sleep on the couch… just until mom or dad gets home?" Quinn looks at her a little skeptic.

"Do you think Jane will mind?" Daria shakes her head.

"No," She says, "But you have to take everything you hear with a grain of salt. And ask before you make assumptions." Quinn nods.

"Alright," she says after a minute. "As long as you're okay with it." Quinn pauses. "But… Daria?" Daria nods, shoving her clothes into a backpack. "How are you?" Daria looks at her now. And with a great sigh she sits on the edge of the bed, patting the spot next to her, inviting Quinn to sit with her.

"I'm doing better now," Daria starts as Quinn enters the room and sits down next to her sister, "But a while ago… I was pretty bad off." Quinn nods.

"No offence but it's kinda easy to see that." Daria smiles sadly and looks at her sister.

"I guess I should tell you. Since Jane never shuts up about things like this and… well I would rather be the one that you heard it from." Quinn nods, urging her sister to continue. "I got messed up in some bad stuff in New York, Quinn. Drugs, namely," Quinn gulps. "Yaba. Ice, whatever you want to call it. I'm still kind of going through some stuff getting off of it. Withdraw." Quinn was now looking at the floor.

"Daria," She nods, "Why didn't you tell someone?"

Daria smiles, "The only person that I really knew in NY… killed him self. Last night, when I was on the phone with him… Right after he confessed to missing and loving me." Quinn looked at her like she didn't believe her. "I'm not lying." Quinn shakes her head and looks at the floor.

"Who?"

"My drug dealer… Nathan Cole." Quinn nods. "It was a little scary... But, I'll be okay." Quinn gives her a hard looking over, her face falling with each consecutive thought.

"Will you Daria?" Daria smiles.

"I hope," was the older girl's simple response.


	6. Trent's Anger

**Chapter Five-**

After Quinn gathered some cloths and Daria was able to get a quick shower, they left the house with the intent of going to the Lane house. Daria carried the black backpack with her cloths stuffed in it out the door with Quinn following close behind. When they got to the Lane residence there was a shiny black car in the driveway. Having never seen the car before Daria simply passed it off. Opening the front door without knocking this time Daria and Quinn walked into the house.

"Jane," Daria calls and soon Jane was standing at the top of the stairs on her way down. "Whose car is that out front?"

"Penny's here," she says simply, and then looking at Quinn smiles. "Hey, Quinn." Quinn nods.

"Is it alright if she crashed here, parents are fighting again." Jane shrugs.

"As long as she doesn't mind the couch." Quinn shakes her head and Jane motions to the living room. Quinn walks in and Jane follows her stopping with Daria in the archway. Quinn sets her bag on the couch and looks at Daria and Jane. Daria drops her's next to the door way, before Jane speaks.

"You gonna be okay," Jane says, "If I steal your sister and talk to her in the kitchen." Quinn shrugs.

"Where's the remote?" Jane smiles and walking over to a cabinet and pulling out the TV remote hands it to Quinn. Then moves to Daria and pulls her out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Why's Penny here," Daria asks before Jane could get a word out. Jane nods.

"Trent called her." Daria lifts an eyebrow. "He's scared." Now Daria was really confused.

"About what?" Jane's smiles.

"You." Daria looks at her deadpan. "Penny's always been better with understanding Trent than I have. I tried to talk to him… He started to freak out and called Penny." She looks at Daria concerned while Daria was looking at the counter. "I've never seen him like this Daria." There was a loud crash that sounded like something was breaking that could be heard from upstairs, then a louder thud.

"What was that," Daria asks.

"He's been throwing stuff for a while," Jane says dryly. "Like I say, I've never seen him like this. He's frustrated, and mad, and those are two very non-Trent things that do not mix well. There was only one other time that I saw him like this, and it was a long time ago."

"What happened," Daria asks. Jane clears her throat.

"It was when my mom…" She trails off, "Did I'm not the youngest," she says, then, "Mom had an affair when I was six, and Trent was eleven. He tore the house up and nearly killed himself. He was so frustrated. He didn't understand why she would do that, when she still loved Vince." Jane gets a far away look in her eyes. "We dealt with it for nine months and mom gave the baby to his father and told him that she would never see him again. That she had hurt her family to much." Jane swallows and Daria nods. "This is hard on him Daria." She nods again.

"I know," She says, "And I really do feel like crap for doing this to you guys."

Jane shrugs, "It was bound to happen. When he found out you were back in town he would have gone to see you and we'd still be floating the same river." Daria sighs.

"Should I try to talk to him," she asks.

Jane shrugs, "Probably… Couldn't hurt." Daria nods. Sighing deeply she looks on last time at Jane and walks out of the room, heading up the stairs. She looks in on Quinn for a second.

"What broke, Daria," she asks looking away from the TV. Daria shrugs and starts up the stairs. When she reached the top she saw Penny slowly closing the door and walking toward her.

"How is he," she asks quietly, as Penny stops her. Penny smiles.

"Better," she says with a sigh and smiles again, "But he wants to talk to you." Daria nods and passes Penny in the hall. She knocks softly on Trent's bedroom door, but with the stillness inside, he was able to hear it. She pushes the door opens and looks at him. It was visible to tell he had been crying. But when he spoke a soft hey she was surprised at the steadiness of his voice.

"Come in," he asks. She nods and stepping inside the room closes the door behind her. Trent stands and with several strides of his long legs her was right in front of her, his arms wrapped around her shoulders and his head on her left one.

Trent wasn't sure of a lot of things in his life right now. But he did know one thing: he couldn't stand to be away from her right now. When she left last night, he had been so cold, his head felt like it was full of ice and his body was numb. He couldn't do that again. He couldn't ignore her again like he had been doing all day. It made the ice all that colder and the numbness spread. He knew he loved her, and even if she didn't love him, he was going to smother her with his presence until she was dead or loved him too.

Pulling back a little her locks his lips onto hers and when she was caught up with him she wraps her arms around his back and lifts her one hand to grab the hair on the back of his head, not pulling it, but just holding it.

She knew at that moment, she was in this for the long run. As they melted together, kissing and simply holding each other for a while, she knew she needed him, nearly loved him. Maybe, if she didn't love him, she wouldn't have started to cry. Trent feeling her tears against his neck lifts his head from her shoulder and looks at her. "What's wrong?" She shakes her head, tears falling freely down her cheeks.

"I'm scared," she whispers. Trent smiles. "Don't think I'm going this because of you," she says indicating her tears, "And if it is because of you, it's simply out of not wanting to lose you." She shakes her head looking into his eyes. She did love him now. He was all she had, besides Jane and Quinn. This was her family now.

Trent nods, hugging her again. "Well you don't have to worry about that anymore," he says kissing her neck, "I'll be there no matter where you go." As he holds her, her tears slow and she begins to breathe regularly again. And then after a minute, "I do love you, Daria. I have for a long time." She nods.

"I know," she says pulling back and looking at him again, she touches his face with the backs of her fingers. "And I know what you meant about just having to feel it to believe in it… I love you, too." He smiles and kisses her lightly. Again she was forced to remember the way Nathan used to kiss her; the smell of alcohol on his breath and the taste of cigarettes in his mouth. Closing her eyes and giving in to him, she knew that if given the chance she would never have kissed Nathan again, not after Trent's kisses.

Daria's hand runs over his back, the other having firmly in his hair. She wouldn't have given this up for the world. She pulls his face into her more and deepens the kiss. She needed more of him, but not all, yet. Trent's arms slide down between her's and he places his hand on her back, lifting her up and forcing them together more. Having been lifted off the floor, Daria found herself lifting her legs and circling them around Trent's waist. Not knowing how fast she wanted to go though, Trent was hesitant to move her to be lying on his bed. So instead he steps forward placing her back against the bedroom door.

Daria, still needing more, was more than pleased when Trent's mouth moved from hers and began to travel down her jaw line. And when he began back down her jaw, she knew he was testing the waters still. She sighs, and arches her back and presses her chest against his more. His hands move from her side, as she was now supported by the door, and travel down her thighs, and under her knees. After having a little bit of encouragement, Trent was more than willing for his mouth to travel down her neck. But positioning wouldn't allow him to go any further.

Daria wraps her arms around his neck and noticing that as they went further she was left wanting more. _Knowing_ that she wasn't ready to have sex with him didn't change her _wanting_ him. So she pushed him further. Digging her fingers into the back of his hair, Trent knew she wanted more. So lacing his arms around her back again, and pulling her to him, he returns to her mouth for a moment and lifting her off the door moves to the bed, laying her on her back and bracing himself above her. She looks up at him and he pulls back. Perched above her, his body between her legs, he knew she wasn't ready. But she still needed him, needed to know that he loved her.

Kissing her again, softly this time, he pulls away before she was deepen the kiss, and instead of pulling away he leans down next to her ear and whispers, "I love you, Daria." She looks at him and reaching with one of her hands to touch his face she smiles.

"I love you," she says and Trent smiles goofily and kisses her briefly. Then rolls off of her and lies down next to her. Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her toward him, he knew he shouldn't, he knew she would be alarmed. But instead she simply smiled and kisses his nose. He was only wearing a pair of pjs pants, making it all that easier for him to be felt. It wasn't so bad. But it was enough to be noticed. She kisses him again and he kisses her back, but when she went to deepen the kiss, he pulls back, shaking his head.

"Daria," He whispers and she stops, "God knows I want to, but I can't." She smiles and runs a finger down his jaw line. "Not like this," he says and she nods.

"I know," then pressing her forehead against his, she smiles and looks into his eyes, "Thanks you." Trent smiles with a nod. He knew she didn't want it yet. But if she pushed him any further, he wouldn't be able to stop. He was to easily influenced right now, to easy to arouse.


	7. Banding

**Chapter Six-**

It never felt so good to wake up with someone next to her. They had taken a small nap, at Trent's suggestion. When Daria woke, she saw that he was still asleep against her. Moving in his grasp to face him, she could feel the status of him against her. He was doing better now. As she moved, he didn't wake. But when she reached up to touch his face, his eyes fluttered open and he smiled at her. It was his usual lethargic smile, he looked truly happy. "What," she asked. Trent smiled wider, snuggling closer to her

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this." Daria smiled, too. Letting her fingers mesh into his hair and muss it up. He smiled against her and she relished the feeling.

Daria and Trent had hard lives; Daria with her addiction, Trent with his musical talent and lack of interest in getting an education. But Jane was even surprised by them, not to mention Quinn's reaction. Standing in the kitchen while they slept, Penny broke the news to the siblings bluntly. "Wait," Quinn says, "Daria, right? But she's… sick." Penny looked confused but Jane seemed to understand what the younger girl was trying to say.

"Quinn," Jane began, shaking her head, "Trent doesn't care about the drugs, or about Nathan Cole. When you love someone you can't help it. You take them for who they are." Penny smiled at Jane, reassuring her sister, and backing her up. Quinn thought about this for a moment before looking up and smiling, looking at both of them in turn.

"So, she's really going to be okay?" Jane and Penny both nodded. "Phew," Quinn sighs, "When she told me about the drugs, I was so worried she was never going to get back up on her feet." Jane smiled at Quinn's concern.

Penny said, "I think she'll be alright… Besides," She added, "Trent's been down that road before; he knows what to do." They all jumped as the phone rang. Jane scurried across the room and answered it before the second ring.

"Hello," she says.

"Hey," Tom replied on the other end. Jane was visibly taken back.

"Hi Tom," she said again, "What's up?" Tom coughed dryly.

"Well, actually" He said, coughing once more, "I was wondering if you'd talked to Daria." Jane nodded absentmindedly. "I keep trying to call her house, but no one answers." Jane sighed.

"That would be because both Quinn and Daria are here," she stated. "But what do you need?"

"I had a question for her," Tom stated vaguely.

"She's upstairs," Jane then added sadistically, "With Trent." Tom laughed.

"Yeah," Tom said and she shook her head, "She mentioned she was with him. What brought that on?" Jane shrugged.

"He cares," _Unlike you_, Jane added mentally. Tom laughed again.

"Well in any case, tell her to give me a call and if not, I'll just catch her later." Jane nodded.

"Will do." After quick good-byes, Jane looked at Penny. "Looks like our ex is blindly advertising himself." Penny smiled. Quinn gagged.

"Tom," she said, "Ew." Jane smiled at the younger girl.

"I know what you mean," Jane agreed.

"Who is he," Penny asked.

"Tom Sloan," Jane said, "Who knows." She walked out of the room and up the stairs.

Daria and Trent were still in each others arms, Trent having fallen back asleep, when Jane knocked on the door, calling Daria's name at the same time. Daria opened her eyes and looked at Trent, calling, "It's open." She didn't care if Jane saw her in his arms, she was proud to be there. Jane opened the door slowly, and walking into the room, was surprised to find it mostly clean. Jane walked over to the bed and Daria rolled over to look at her.

"When did you talk to Tom, and why didn't you tell me," She asked softly. Daria shook her head.

"He wanted us to come to a party he was throwing on Friday. I told him I'd talk to you and we'd see," Daria said. Jane smiled.

"Do _you_ want to go?" Daria shrugged and then regretted it as Trent cooed next to her. Jane looked at her brother and then back at Daria.

"I don't care," Daria said, "He even said Trent could come." Jane looked at her skeptically.

"You don't think he's after you?" Daria shook her head.

"Maybe you though." Jane nodded.

"That's something to be afraid of," Jane said, looking again at Trent to make sure he was still asleep. "Do you think he'll go?"

"I don't think he'd let us go by our selves." Jane nodded as Daria looked at Trent now, too. Jane could see the softness in her eyes, that she'd never seen before. Jane smiled.

"I say we go," Jane said and Daria looked back at her again.

"Threaten her life and she keeps coming back… Just like you."

Jane winked at her, "You know it." Trent rolled over so he was nearly on top of Daria, his arms wrapped around her torso, and his face buried in her shoulder. Jane laughed at her brother and Daria rolled her eyes.

"How much of that were you awake for," she asked. Trent lifted his head and looked at her sleepily.

"Most of it," he said and looked at Jane, "We go, you be careful. I don't like that Sloan guy." Daria smiled as Trent buried his head back in her shoulder.

"Does that mean you're going," Jane asked and there came a muffled 'yes' from Trent. Daria looked at her friend and shrugged, moving Trent's head. He protested by holding her tighter. Daria chuckled and Jane shook her head. "Alright," Jane said and took her leave, shutting the door behind her. When she had left, Trent lifted his head slower this time and looked at her.

"If Sloane touches either of you," Trent whispered, "I'll kill him." Daria nodded, touching his face lightly.

"I know," she said, and he then smiled and laid his head down on her chest. He sighed deeply and she smiled. The feeling of his body against hers was amazing. As his breathing leveled off again, she closed her eyes and let him sleep in her arms.

The next thing she remembered was the sound of the doorbell below and her mother's voice floating up the stairs. Trent was already awake and kissing her quickly, allowing her to rise from the bed.

Walking down the stairs, Daria was in a blur, seeing her mother and Quinn talking in the foyer, Jane standing near by. Quinn looked up at her as she walked down the stairs. Helen looked at her next, and smiled seeing her oldest daughter. "Daria," she greeted.

"Mom," Daria replied, landing at the bottom of the stairs. Jane looked at Helen and smiled, leaving the room.

"Is there somewhere we can talk," Helen asked. Daria looked at her coldly. She knew where this was going.

"How about right here," she answered, Daria's eyes going void.

Helen nods and taking a taking a deep breath, "Your father and I have decided," she trailed off, "Damn it, we're getting a divorce."

"About time," Daria said bluntly.

"Daria," Helen scolded. Daria shook her head and looked at Quinn for back up. Quinn looked back at her and then at her mother with a small nod.

"We did kinda know it was coming." Helen sighed, looking at both of her daughters in turn.

"We tried to do our best." They both nodded.

"We know," Daria said, "And you lasted while we both needed you."

"And honestly, mom," Quinn said, "You did okay." Daria and Quinn exchanged glances. Helen seeing the two sisters acknowledging each other, smiled.

"Well," Helen asked, "Are you coming home at least?" Daria shook her head, and seeing Daria shake her head, Quinn did the same.

"I'm staying here," Daria said.

"And," Quinn said, "As long as it's okay with Daria and Jane, so am I. But I'll be going over to Stacy's when she gets back from Berkley." Daria shrugged to her sister, and motioned to the kitchen.

"Take that up with Jane." Quinn nodded and saying bye to her mother, walked into the kitchen. Daria looked awkwardly at her mother. Helen looked at her and smiled.

"You seem… happy," She said and Daria shrugged, noting the goofy grin on her face.

"I have my reasons," she replied and Helen nodded. When she had left, Daria ventured into the kitchen, where the other three girls were standing, Penny still there, of course. But Daria didn't mind.

Penny smiled, looking at her, trying to remember the first time she met Daria. Regardless of when it was, Penny knew she had changed. Looking at her little sister, they both had. Daria was near twenty-one, Jane too. Their birthdays were separated by mere weeks, they would soon be at the age Penny had been when she first traveled to Africa. But that was a while ago now. She had been back in the states for nearly a year, living just a few miles outside of Lawndale. She visited Trent and Jane when she could. And though she did have her reasons, she was still concerned about the well-being of her younger siblings. Even when Trent turned 26 last month, she still worried about him, and Jane. But the facts were facts and, Penny was older, by two years. Two years that she never let Trent live down.

Daria had hardly gotten a word out when the doorbell rang again. Jane looked at Daria and smiling, walked out of the door. "Hey guys," came Jane's voice from the foyer, then, "Trent, your buddies are here!" Jane walked back into the kitchen with Jesse, Max and Nick behind her. Nick rushed over to Penny, seeing the older girl standing next to Quinn, and put his arm around her neck.

"Hey sweetie," Nick exclaimed. Penny rolled her eyes as Jane hit the guy over the head. Penny then laughed at the younger girl's attack and the younger man's retreat. Jane then made her way to the kitchen table where Max and she were joined by Jesse, only after he had gotten a soda from the fridge.

"What's going on," Jesse inquired too loudly for Jane's liking. She 'shhhed' him loudly, before returning to her conversation with Max, Jesse listening intently, too. They were soon joined by Nick. But as Jane concluded her story they all were looking straight at the new Daria, but only at Jane's hissing of her last name. "Wait," Jesse said, looking from Daria to Jane and back again, "Daria!" She smiled and laughed a little. "Wow," Jesse mused, accompanied by a few 'yeah's and 'man's. They weren't the old guys she remembered. The old guys would have jumped up and hugged her. But they stayed seated.

But this could have been due to the fact that, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, Trent was right behind her. "You guy are a little slow on the uptake," he said, very close to her ear. She grinned goofily when he kissed her cheek, but didn't blush, surprising even herself. Trent pulled away from her and walked over to the guys and Jane, greeting them in all kinds of weird mannerisms. She knew from her talks with Jane that Mystik Spiral had broken up. But she hadn't believed Jane when she said, 'but now they're even tighter.' But it was true.

Maybe it was then that Daria realized how late it had gotten. It was close to nine. But what made her notice was Quinn yawning. "Well," Quinn said, looking from Penny to Daria and Jane who joined them at that second, "I'm going to call it a night." Daria nodded with a small sisterly smile and Quinn turned to leave. Jane stopped her as the boys headed for the basement.

"Quinn," Jane said, stopping her, "You can sleep in my room, they'll be to loud to sleep on the couch. Quinn looked at her a little skeptic but nods, whispering a small 'thanks' before turning to go upstairs.

Jane sighed when the three were alone in the Kitchen. "Wonder what's on TV," Penny said oddly, walking from the room. Jane shrugged to Daria and then sighed again. Jane shook her head again as a blaring noise came from the basement, followed shortly by a guitar duet.

"Trent and Jesse are thinking about starting a new band," Jane said after the duet had concluded. Daria nodded. "Trent said anything about it to you?" Daria shook her head. Jane nodded. "Problem is, they need a drummer and a bassist," Daria nodded again. "Trent's trying to talk me into doing it." _That's what she wants to talk about_, Daria thinks, shrugging.

"Are you good?" Jane shrugged.

"Not very, but Trent would say yes… He wants me and Jesse to get back together." _And again_, Daria thought.

"So what do you want to talk about, the band or Jesse?" Jane shrugged, watching her as she moved to sit down at the kitchen table, then moved to sit across from her.

"I would be fine with the band, but they also want me to sing."

"You," Daria asked. Jane nodded affirmatively, and Daria thought before replying.

She thought back to high school. Jane had never been one to sing, but when she wasn't dicking around, Daria knew, she could. "What do you think," Jane asked her. Daria could tell she was a little skeptical, but she had a little more faith in Jane than that.

"You could try it," She said, "if it doesn't work out, tell them." Jane nodded. "They'll understand, you know?" Once again, Jane nodded.

"Yeah," she said with a sigh, "I'll talk to them about it," she said and stood. As she opened the basement door she looked at Daria. "Come dog," Daria rolled her eyes and standing, followed Jane down the stairs to the finished basement. Trent and Jesse were each sitting on an arm of the plump lazyboy when Jane walked over to them and sat down between them. She nearly hit her head on the neck of Jesse's guitar, but he was able to move it before she could.

Daria lingered by the stairs, and as they talked quietly, she looked around the room. She looked once to where Max and Nick sat playing checkers in the corner. But then seeing the cheating that was going on, she decided to look back to Jane and the guys as Trent stood and with a large smile on his face, lifting his sister off of the lazyboy, hugging her. "Janie," he said in a sugary voice that made Daria smile

"Alright Trent," Jane chokes out. "But you do realize this means you have to start giving me lessons on bass." Trent nods, pulling her back and taking hold of his guitar again, walked over to where Jane's bass sat on it's prop in the corner. "Trent, no," Jane wines. Daria smiled and without much more notice of her, sneaked back up stairs. Lingering in the kitchen, Daria took a deep breath, starting for some reason to now feel the effects of the withdraw from the yaba. She shook her head and walked over to the fridge, getting out a pop in hopes that a little caffeine would wear them off. She had been doing so well, too. She took a long drink and swallowed, hearing someone coming up the stairs.

Trent opened the door a moment later and looked at her. "You alright," he asked, seeing her with the pop in her hand. She nodded and shook her head again, getting a little dizzy. Trent walked over to her very fast. Her head was spinning now. Putting her hand on his chest to stabilize herself, she swayed on her feet, Trent picked her up, bridal style and started to head upstairs. She looked ahead, at the moving scenery and shook her head. Trent kicked open his bedroom door as Daria came closer to blacking out. Kneeling down and setting her down, as her head hit the pillow her eyes closed and he looked over her as her eyes opened one last time and then closed again.

Trent standing again, but only once he knew she had fully passed out, started back down the stairs. He would be lying if he said he wasn't completely panicking. He rushed down the stairs and then down to the basement. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs, he looked at Jane where she was sitting on the arm of the lazyboy he had vacated, getting instruction from Jesse. "Jane," he said, breathing heavily, and once she had looked up at him, he said, "Daria." Jane standing, dropped the bass and followed him quickly up the stairs. Watching Trent rush down the stairs, Penny waited in the hall for him and Jane to come back up.

"What's wrong," she asked, looking at Trent's worried face.

"Daria passed out," he said and she let both of them pass and then followed. Trent stopped next to his door and let Jane and Penny walk in first before entering himself. He stayed near the door and Jane watched him and Penny feel her wrist and place her index and middle finger on her own neck.

"Her pulse is weak," she said with a sigh. "She might need a doctor," she sighed, looking at Jane. Jane shook her head.

"I'm not giving up on her that easily," Jane said, "And if she goes to the hospital, we lose her." Jane sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed. "All we can do it wait," She said, "And hope like hell she wakes up." Penny nodded and looked at Trent, his eyes were trained on Daria's face. A while later, Penny and Jane had left the room, leaving Trent alone with Daria. He was scared, they both knew it. But he needed to be with her. Leaving her would only make him worry more.

And sitting on the end of the bed with a guitar in his lap and a pad of paper laid out in front of him, he began to do something he hadn't done in quite some time. Writing lyrics and putting them to music was something that Trent had never really been good at, but it always calmed his soul. And right now, that was all he needed, other than for Daria to wake up. Every few seconds he would look at her and then seeing her still slowly breathing he would go back to writing.

When she finally woke up, it was close to four, and putting down the guitar, Trent had moved on the bed to lie next to her. His neck propped up on his arm, he looked at her. His eyes were closed as hers fluttered open. But as his eyes opened he smiled, seeing her eyes open and a smile on her face. She rolled over and layed her head on his arm, as he moved to wrap his arm around her. As he held her, a grim look came to his face, and with a deep sigh he held her tighter.


End file.
